Volver a nacer
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [OneShot]HxD Songfic. Pides mi corazón a cambio de esta nueva vida, una vida sin más preocupaciones, donde tendré amor... ¿Puedo aceptar tal cosa? Sorry! soy mala en summays!


**Título:** Volver a nacer 

**Autora**: La Vampiróloga Vegetariana

**Advertencia**: Songfic YAOI entre Harry y Draco, a quien no guste, que recule.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen (ke rabia) a J.K.Rowling...y no a mi... pero weno, vivir de sueños es bonito...

La canción es de la serie de manga CLOVER, de CLAMP... la canción del tomo 4, VOLVER A NACER, cantada por ORUHA

El fic esta narrado con POV's Harry... puede ser complicado de entender...quizas...

* * *

**Volver a nacer**

_Volver a nacer por ti,_

_Dejar que un revuelo de nubes arrastre todo lo hasta ahora pasado;_

_Permitir que el futuro fluya con los vientos;_

_Sin temor, sin pausa, con paciencia._

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos;_

"Todo ha terminado ya. Las generaciones que han sufrido esta lucha podrán al fin vivir sin miedo"

"Sí, y al fin gracias a alguien que no soy yo." Me volteo en las colchas para verte sentado en un sillón, mi mano entre las tuyas, mientras tus dedos pasean por mi fría piel.

Tal como dices, todo ha terminado. Pero no como muchos creyeron que terminaría. No como algunos quisieron. Y sí como en parte me hubiese gustado.

Gracias por entenderme.

"Te equivocas, no te entiendo como crees. No deseaba hacer lo que tu quisieras, simplemente las ideas coincidieron."

"Lo sé." Pero también sé que sí sentiste algo, algo en mi favor. Quizás algún día te lo recrimines, pero ahora … "Deja de leerme la mente ¿No te dijo tu maestro que lo utilizaras sólo en momentos importantes? Quiero intimidad."

"… en este momento se diría que tu vida está en mis manos. Tengo derecho a tu intimidad."

¿Es lo que deseas, poseer mi libertad?

"¿Por qué?" ¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? Me arrebataste la libertad.

"Era la única manera para ganar. Y no me guardo que es lo que siempre he deseado. Te odio. Esa faceta tuya de gran salvador. Te odio más que cualquiera. Es lo que creía justo. Tu muerte."

"Y todos sabían que debía morir. Y todos deseaban matarme para terminar. Pero¿Por qué tú? Te agradezco que fueras tú … te agradezco que me mataras. Pero … ¿Por qué?"

Por qué me arrebataste la libertad, las alas …

"ya te lo he dicho …"

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!" tu egocentrismo me enfurece.

"… no lo sé. Quería olvidar. Estar tranquilo …"

Leo entre líneas. Olvidar el pasado, el odio … para vivir desde cero.

"¿Qué más quieres? Te he dado una segunda oportunidad, has vuelto a nacer."

_Volver a nacer por mí;_

_De nuevo esperar a despertar en el huevo dorado;_

_De nuevo poder volar con alas de plata;_

_Sin precipitarnos, sin abandonar, sin separarnos._

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

"Volver a nacer, para que mi vida te pertenezca¿A esto le llamas una segunda oportunidad? Preferiría seguir muerto." ¡Cuidado! Mi boca traicionera.

No me creas. No dejes que diga estas cosas.

Pero aún no sé si darte las gracias.

Estoy avergonzado. Aparto mi mirada para observar el gran ventanal a mi izquierda.

"Yo no lo veo así."

¿Ah no¿No es lo que siempre deseaste? Controlarme a tu voluntad.

"Te he ofrecido una nueva vida en la cual vivir en la cuna del oro, el prestigio … Pero sé que no deseas ni oro ni prestigio. Pero puedes ser libre. No pido tu vida. No pido tu cautividad. Tan sólo te ofrezco unas alas para … poder empezar de nuevo … empezar de nuevo conmigo …"

Sé que has retirado la mirada ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza? No la sientas, porque te entiendo.

Me has dado la vida.

Porque tus manos manejaron la varita, tus labios susurraron la muerte para terminar con todo, pero también, una vez muerto, me sujetaron para volver atrás.

"Por ti. Por tu respeto. Te he dado una vida diferente, donde puedas vivir sólo para ti, sin apenas preocupaciones."

_Volver a nacer por ti;_

_Convertir la dicha de nuestro encuentro en cándida luz;_

_Y la tristeza de nuestra segura ruptura en sofocante lluvia;_

_Como la florecilla añil que se abre en la tenue sombra._

_Volver a nacer entre tus bazos;_

"Por mí. Por mi vida vivida. Para que nos perdonemos. Para poder amarte. Para tener a alguien …"

¿Es que no tienes a nadie¿Me das al fin la razón?

No eres nadie. No has logrado nada. nadie espera de ti más que odio.

"No eres nadie. ¿Quieres mi corazón como agradecimiento a mi vida¿crees queque puedo dártelo sin más?"

Yo no lo creo.

"Quizás te reviví para que me ayudaras a empezar mi nueva vida. Con todos los buenos y malos momentos, para reparar los malos tratos. Transformar el amor en odio. No te odio. Ya no."

"¿Ya no me odias¿Por qué con mi muerte ganaste la libertad?"

No me odias, pero tampoco me amas¿Puedo aceptar tal cos¿Puedo hacerte caso?

Aceptar esa mano que me tiendes acariciando la mía …

"No. Ya no te odio. A quien odiaba murió hace tres días. Murió ese joven que causaba furia en mi interior. Porque era él. El único capaz de animar mi vida, capaz de seguir adelante, vivir con el peso de los demás, sin quejarse. Pero yo sabía que en su interior, en su mente, la tristeza y la soledad le corromían. Y no era feliz. Pero no se le notaba, y yo le odiaba."

"¿Murió?" morí …

"Yo lo maté. Yo terminé con esa vida atormentada. Pero … mi odio ya no fue odio, y como no lo odié, quise tenerlo a mi lado. Y di vida a alguien nuevo, alguien a quien quería amar, y que esperaba pudiera amarme."

_Mis manos entre las tuyas, sin que yo me suelte,_

_Nuestras vidas unidas como si una sola mente fueran_

_Volver a nacer por mí,_

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

"Logré devolverte la vida, pero te di una diferente, porque creí que podrías amarme. Que dejarías atrás el pasado y me verías con otros ojos."

Te mueves en tu asiento y noto que el asío de mi mano va aligerándose. Vuelvo mis ojos hacia ti. Mantienes la mirada baja, con lacios y rubios cabellos que me imposibilitan ver tu rostro.

Atraigo tu atención conduciendo tu mano a mis labios, para besar su dorso, acariciándola mientras mis ojos se aguan.

"Quizás pueda. Sí. Lo necesito. Esta vida es mía y de nadie más. Y voy a amarte si tu también me amas. Siempre que estés conmigo, que me abraces, que me beses u que me ames. no dejes de amarme." llevo tu mano a mi corazón. Para que me sientas.

Mientras miro tus grises ojos te acercas, te sientas a mi lado. Me incorporo y sin pensármelo beso tus labios, me correspondes sin dudar y puedo saborear tu gusto a miel.

Noto tu brazo rodeándome sobre la camisa de franela blanca, estrechándome a ti con delicadeza.

Te siento. Me sientes.

_No apartes tus ojos de mí, no sueltes mis manos;_

_Abarcándolo todo, la fortaleza de las esperanzas, la fragilidad de los deseos;_

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

"No me sueltes." No me dejes caer de nuevo "No me prives de esta vida."

"¿Crees que sería capaz?"

"No …"

"¿Crees que teniéndote a mi lado al fin, habiendo conseguido lo que jamás imaginé, te dejaría ir, solo? Porque en esta vida sólo me tienes a mí por ahora."

"Espero que no." ¿Serías capaz de desmoronarme de nuevo la vida? Después de jugarte la tuya para devolvértela …"

"No esperes. No voy a dejarte solo. Necesito tus ojos para verme reflejados en ellos, porque sé que sólo tú ves como soy en realidad. Sólo tú."

"¿Veo entonces tu alma?"

"¿La ves?"

"Ahora creo que sí, y que siempre la vi. La veía pero no quería ver, no quería entender lo que veía o notaba de ti. O quizás sólo veía algunas cosas."

"Pero ahora sí entiendes …"

"En el fondo no éramos más que un par de vagabundos que frotaban sobre un abismo de todo y de nada a la vez. Lo deseamos todo. Y no deseamos nada más que otra fuente de calor que alimente a la nuestra."

Verte ahora … es como mirarme en un espejo que miente y no miente a la vez.

Quizás esté empezando a amarte … quizás tú ya lo hagas.

"Te amo."

Yo también. Te sonrío y beso tu fría mejilla.

"Yo también. Sácame de este lugar."

Libérame de esta jaula de tristeza y saca mis alas para poder volar a la libertad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien, qué les pareció? La canción sigue más, pero... no le vi la representación, así que decidí quedarme aquí úù...es que ya me venía la complicación esta retórica que pocos entienden...**

**Si os ha gustado POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORFAOOOOOOOOOOOR! DEJEN UN REVIEW! o dos...**

**si fue complicado entenderlo... en verdad lo siento! yo contesto lo ke aga falta!**

**LA VAMPIRÓLOGA MISATO, la VEGETARIANA o la BEBEDORA DE HORCHATA**


End file.
